Azul
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Si fueras un color, cual serias?, Sherlock no puede responder a eso, pero John, si. Parte del reto Colores al viento del foro I'm Sherlocked


**Una vez, yo le dije todo sobre el azul a alguien a quien amaba y me dejo xD, espero que a John y a Sherlock les vaya mejor**

* * *

- ¿Dónde estabas, John?-

John Watson suspiró, dejó las bolsas de compra sobre la mesa de la cocina, ignorando a Sherlock quien estaba acostado en el sillón, atravesando por otra de sus crisis de _no-tengo-ningún-caso-y-me-dedico-a-molestar-a-John_.

- Te hice una pregunta- insistió Sherlock, sentándose en el sillón, como era normal en sus berrinches, seguía en pijama y bata.

- Si me hubieras escuchado…-

- ¿Dónde estabas?-

El doctor volvió a suspirar – La señora Hudson está enferma, me pidió que le hiciera algunas compras y aproveché para comprar lo que nos hace falta-

- No sé por qué me molesto en preguntar, ¡me aburro!- gruñó Sherlock, revolviéndose el cabello como desesperado.

John ya no le dijo nada, era imposible discutir con Sherlock Holmes, mejor se dedicó a acomodar las compras donde se pudiera (o sea, donde no tuvieran que estar en contacto con partes humanas y químicos extraños), fue entonces que la vio, al fondo de una de las bolsas estaba la revista: Cosmopolitan, seguro se había mezclado con las compras de la señora Hudson.

En la portada venía la foto de una muchacha muy bella (Emilia Clarke, según leyó), y fue por culpa de esa chica tan guapa que decidió abrir la revista, se entretuvo bastante rato con las fotos de la muchacha, pero luego empezó a leer los artículos, las revistas para mujeres tenían colores muy agradables, femeninos vaya, pero los artículos… oh, Dios, no pudo imaginarse por qué la señora Hudson leía eso, ¡todo era de sexo!, bueno, el setenta por ciento al menos.

John se preguntó por qué las mujeres pensarían cosas tan absurdas sobre cómo atraer a los hombres, se rió al darse cuenta de que más de una vez sus parejas habían realizado los _juegos_ mencionados en esa revista, los consejos sexuales eran horribles, algo como: "Y cuando menos se lo espere, aventura tus dedos en su ano, ¡verás como enciendes la situación!", bueno, a John se le ocurría que pasarían algunas cuantas cosas, pero para nada encenderían la situación, y si creía que esos consejos eran horribles estaba equivocado, la cosa se ponía peor, ¡esas posiciones sexuales eran ridículas!, no se le antojaba realizar ninguna, y en al menos tres de ellas la chica podía resultar con el cuello roto.

Estaba entretenidísimo leyendo y riéndose, que no se dio cuenta que Sherlock estaba detrás de él hasta que el detective habló.

- No sabía que leías ese tipo de revistas- dijo Sherlock, el pobre John pegó un salto del susto.

- ¡Oh, Jesús!, Sherlock, casi me matas del susto- exclamó John, levantando la revista que se le había caído – es de la señora Hudson, se la llevaré-

Pero no pudo llevársela, Sherlock le arrebató la revista y comenzó a hojearla.

- Dámela, Sherlock- protesto John.

El detective se fue a sentar al sillón otra vez, John lo siguió, exasperado.

- El contenido es puramente sexual- declaró Sherlock, haciendo una mueca - ¿Por qué las mujeres están tan preocupadas por complacer en el sexo?-

- Porque es parte importante de una pareja, tal vez-

- Dios, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿test?, ¿mascarillas y tratamientos naturales?, ¿en serio?-

- A las mujeres les gustan ese tipo de cosas- declaro Watson, riéndose - ¿y si contestamos los test y probamos algunas recetas?-

No supo exactamente por qué propuso aquello, se arrepintió enseguida cuando Sherlock le dedico una mirada de incredulidad.

- Bueno- cedió Holmes – total, no creo que me pueda aburrir mas-

El resultado fue extraño, pero divertido, casi hicieron explotar la cocina intentando preparar brownies de chocolate (que al final quedaron deliciosos), se aplicaron una mascarilla de avena y se exfoliaron los pies con crema, azúcar y unas gotitas de limón, estaban sentados juntos, contestando los test, sobra decir que estaban partiéndose de risa, había sido un gran día.

- Según tu puntuación, lo que más te atrae son los hombres inteligentes- dijo Sherlock, sonriendo.

- Y según tu signo- agregó John – eres compatible con los hombres de temperamento sereno-

- Ah, que estupideces- suspiro el detective, dando vuelta a la hoja de la revista – bueno, eso sí que se ve ridículo- levanto la revista y le mostro la pagina a John – ¿quieres intentarlo?-

- Pregúntame- contesto el doctor.

- Hm, bueno… debes decir la primera palabra que se te venga a la mente, hm… mar-

- Hermoso-

- Según esto, esa es la palabra con la que defines tu vida-

- Vaya-

- Café-

- Caliente- Sherlock se rio sin disimularlo - ¿eso que define?-

- Tu idea del sexo-

- Ahh…-

- Esto es ridículo- se quejo Holmes, haciendo un puchero – me aburro de nuevo-

- Vamos, vamos, préstame eso- rio John, quitándole la revista a Sherlock – bueno, si fueras un color, ¿Qué color serías?-

- Eso es totalmente estúpido- repuso el detective – no hay manera que responda a eso, ¿tú puedes responder eso?-

- Pues, supongo que sería color marrón, porque es cálido y agradable-

- No comprendo- dijo Sherlock, fastidiado –dejemos eso por hoy, creo que la señora Hudson se estará preguntando por su revista-

John supo que la diversión se había terminado, se sintió bien pasar un tiempo con Sherlock, es decir, riendo y todo eso, el detective había estado algo sombrío desde lo de Irene; bajo a ver a la señora, parecía bastante recuperada de su resfriado y eso lo alegró, volvió a su piso para encontrar a Sherlock recostado en el sofá, pero esta vez era diferente, tenía las manos juntas bajo el mentón, los ojos cerrados, John sabia que en un antebrazo debía tener un parche (o dos) de nicotina.

- ¿Hay un caso nuevo?- preguntó Watson.

- No-

- ¿Entonces?-

- La pregunta, John-

- ¿Cuál pregunta?-

- La del color, John-

- ¿Es en serio, Sherlock?

Sherlock lo miró como si acabara de decir una estupidez – Claro que es en serio, John, quiero contestar esa pregunta-

- Es un estúpido test para mujeres, Sherlock-

- Si tú pudiste yo también- se obstinó el detective – no me hables, necesito pensar-

La cosa hubiera quedado ahí, pero no, Sherlock estuvo dándole al violín toda la tarde y la noche, eran las tres de la madrugada y seguía con su maldito ruido, porque no estaba haciendo música, los chillidos que podía sacar del violin eran realmente exasperantes, John quería dormir, necesitaba dormir, se levantó de la cama, era inútil seguir intentando conciliar el sueño, bajó las escaleras haciendo mucho ruido, quería que Sherlock se diera cuenta de su incomodidad, aunque no creía que esto fuera a importarle mucho al detective.

- Sabes, Sherlock, la mayoría de los seres humanos necesitamos dormir- se quejó Watson.

Sherlock dejó el violín a un lado, dedicándole una mirada resentida a su compañero de piso.

- ¿Qué parte de _no me hables, necesito pensar _no entendiste?-

- ¿Qué parte de _quiero dormir_ no entiendes?-

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas furiosas.

- Necesito _saber_…- dijo Holmes, remarcando la última palabra.

- ¿Por qué?-

- No sé, sólo quiero saber, es decir, soy una mente brillante, debería poder responder esa insulsa pregunta-

El detective hizo gesto de tomar el violín de nuevo, entonces…

- ¡Azul!- gritó el doctor – listo, ¿puedes dejarme dormir ahora?-

- ¿Azul?, pero… ¿Por qué azul y no…rojo o naranja, o tal vez…?-

- Porque…- John tomó aire – eres azul, Sherlock, lo tienes en los ojos…y reflejas azul, es tan lógico, es decir, el azul está en la naturaleza, en el cielo, el mar, las flores, pero al mismo tiempo habla de lo imposible, de los sueños, y así eres tú, tan…natural, pero al mismo tiempo tan imposible, como un sueño, casi irreal, como las mariposas azules, como…como esa mariposa del poema de Neruda, ¿sabes?, así, azul, de sueño, de alma, de melancolía, ese es tu color-

Las blancas manos de Sherlock Holmes tomaron el rostro del doctor Watson, sus frentes se unieron y, después, sus labios, en un beso dulce, largo, lento y tibio.

- John…- dijo el detective en un suspiro – no deberías decir cosas tan cursis, te arriesgas a que te bese cada vez que lo hagas-

- Entonces… lo haré más seguido- dijo John, sonrojado y nervioso por el beso, pero feliz, sin duda feliz.


End file.
